Solid-state image sensors, also known as imagers, were developed in the late 1960s and early 1970s primarily for television image acquisition, transmission, and display. An imager absorbs incident radiation of a particular wavelength (such as optical photons, x-rays, or the like) and generates an electrical signal corresponding to the absorbed radiation. There are a number of different types of semiconductor-based imagers, including charge coupled devices (CCDs), photodiode arrays, charge injection devices (CIDs), hybrid focal plane arrays, and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) imagers. Current applications of solid-state imagers include cameras, scanners, machine vision systems, vehicle navigation systems, video telephones, computer input devices, surveillance systems, auto focus systems, star trackers, motion detector systems, image stabilization systems, and data compression systems for high-definition television.
Solid-state imagers typically consist of an array of pixel cells. Each pixel cell contains a photosensor that produces a signal corresponding to the intensity of light impinging on the photosensor. When an image is focused on the array of pixel cells, the combined signals may be used, for example, to display a corresponding image on a monitor or otherwise used to provide information about the optical image. The photosensors are typically phototransistors, photoconductors or photodiodes, in which the conductivity of the photosensor or the charge stored in a diffusion region corresponds to the intensity of light impinging on the photosensor. The magnitude of the signal produced by each pixel, therefore, is proportional to the amount of light impinging on the photosensor.
It is known in the art to use a microlens array with an imager pixel array. The microlens array typically includes a plano-convex microlens for each pixel. The microlenses focus incident radiation onto respective photosensors, thereby increasing the amount of light energy impinging on each photosensor. Other uses of microlens arrays include intensifying illuminating light on the pixels of a nonluminescent display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, to increase the brightness of the display, forming an image to be printed in a liquid crystal or light emitting diode printer, and coupling a luminescent device or a receptive device to an optical fiber as a focusing means.
Microlens arrays typically are formed by photolithographic patterning of a microlens material, such as a photoresist, into an array of microlens blocks. The microlenses may be separated from one another by troughs. The array of microlens blocks is subjected to a reflow process in which heat at temperatures of about 150° C.–170° C., for example, is applied to the microlens blocks for about 120 seconds. During the reflow process, the microlens block material melts, and the microlens blocks assume a curved, plano-convex lens shape. The height of the lenses is typically on the order of 3 μm or less. Further processing of the reflowed microlenses can include baking and packaging.
Prior to the reflow step, the microlens arrays can undergo a bleaching, or curing, process. Bleaching can prevent degradation of the microlenses when exposed to higher temperatures and improve transmissivity. The bleaching process may include a quick bleach step on the order of 5 to 10 seconds. Such bleaching typically is done using blanket exposure to ultraviolet (UV) radiation. Ultraviolet (UV) wavelength radiation that produces wavelengths of 350 nm to 430 nm can be used. UV radiation having wavelengths greater than 350 nm is very effective in removing photoactive material from the photoresist material. The photoactive material is believed to be responsible for some yellowing, transmissivity loss, and heat instability.
Generally, microlens arrays used for focusing light onto a pixel array are equipped with a color filter, such as a Bayer filter, whereby respective pixels of the pixel array collect light of specified wavelengths. Thus, some of the pixels collect green light, while others collect red, and the remaining pixels collect blue light. Pixel arrays generally are formed in a silicon-based substrate. Incident light penetrates into the substrate to various depths, depending on wavelength. It would be useful to optimize the focal point of each microlens on the basis of color, so as to optimize the performance of each pixel cell.
In addition, despite the use of microlens arrays, a large amount of incident light is not directed efficiently onto the photosensors due to the geometry of the microlens array. In some applications, for example, the imager receives incident light that has been focused initially by a lens, as is currently done in a cellular telephone camera application. Due to size constraints, the camera lens is often mounted in close proximity to the imager. In order to provide a focused image to the imager, light from the camera lens must spread across an area significantly wider than that of the camera lens. Consequently, light from the camera lens to the imager fans out at a wide angle. Light that strikes imager pixels directly in line with the camera lens does so in a direction substantially parallel to the axis of each microlens (normal to front of the imager pixel). Light directed toward imager pixels along the periphery of the microlens array, however, impinges on the pixels at an indirect angle that is significantly different from the parallel direction, and consequently is more scattered than centrally-directed light. As a result, the ability of a photosensor array to accurately reproduce an image varies between pixels across the array. It would be useful to adjust the focal angle of the microlenses in the array that are located toward the periphery so that more of the incident light is directed toward the respective photosensor of each pixel, thereby providing a more uniform response across the array.
There is needed, therefore, a method of fabricating microlens arrays having an improved ability to control the focusing characteristics of microlenses across the array. Microlens arrays having varying focusing patterns formed on each microlens, or various focusing pattern characteristics across the array, is also desirable. In addition, it would be advantageous to be able to control the shape and focal characteristics of microlenses individually in order to reduce cross-talk between pixels and to maximize the quantum efficiency of each pixel.